


Modern Exodus

by ghostesez



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostesez/pseuds/ghostesez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short introspection on the motivations Edward has behind his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Exodus

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Just like my other introspection, this one has basically become obsolete with the airing of season 2. However, also like said other story, this is from the viewpoint of season 1, so I'll keep it original.
> 
> Original: Edward doesn't really have much of a back story, so I added a bit of filler to make up for that. I really hope that in the next season, some of the history of what exactly happened during the war itself will be explored a bit (especially the history between Michael & Alex and Michael & Edward). Also, I refer to Senator Frost as Thomas in this, mainly because I try not to use last name in introspections.
> 
> Anyway, it's not my best work ever, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Everything Edward did, he did for Claire. His daughter, just a child when Gabriel attacked, was the driving force behind him rising to such a lofty position as general during the war. Before the war, he was just a regular solder stationed in an army base out in California. It’s been so long that Edward cannot even remember the name. One of the first nights of the Extermination saw his wife being possessed by one of the angels. He took Claire and fled east, towards rumors of an angel on the side of the humans. It was a long-shot, but worth it to save his daughter.

The angel turned out to be more than just an ordinary angel, he was the fabled Archangel Michael, who decided to take up arms against his brother, Gabriel. As the war continued and more and more humans fell to the angels, a strategic Edward rose through the ranks and became an ally of Michael. Some number of years later, it was clear that the archangel had no intentions of leaving. So, Edward made a deal with Michael. The terms were simple, Michael would stay with the human company he currently presided over and would protect them with his life. In exchange, Michael had freedom to do as he pleased and hold a lofty position of command, rivaling Edward himself.

Edward had never believed that the archangel would accept, but he did, agreeing to protect the humans with his own life. Miraculously, the human armies defeated Archangel Gabriel and his angels at the battle of the Hoover Dam. Gabriel was believed to be dead, and now the humans had a new quest to fulfill: long-term survival. Edward and his advisors, Michael now among them, decided on rebuilding in the ruins of Las Vegas. Each one of the hotels of the famous strip would be put to use as housing for the hundreds of refugees following him, and the thousands more sure to come. Michael claimed the Stratosphere for himself, a move that no one really questioned. Edward named the city Vega in honor of its new life.

Edward now had a place to raise Claire for the first time in several years. Things were looking up in the city of Vega. A wall was built and a proper government established in an attempt to regain normalcy. While nearly everyone was more interested in maintaining a food source, Michael implemented a military force, and even carved out a little sector of his own. It was mockingly named the Archangel Corps, a name that stuck over the years. On the other side of town, Claire was finally the princess that she was born to be. She had a particular liking for Jeep’s son, Alex, but Edward never actually cared for the child, and it was somewhat of a relief when Jeep insisted that he leave to live outside the walls, and informed them that Alex was coming as well.

Vega was heading downhill. Rapidly. It was not something that Edward could pretend wasn’t happening, as everyone could see it. The senate, the archangel, and especially the people. His V-system wasn’t working out as well as he had hoped. Yet, it was only meant to be temporary. One particular day, he witnessed two V-1 children fight each other over a small sandwich. Edward could have sworn he recognized one of them, an older boy of about seventeen with curly, blond hair. Later that evening, Michael found Edward sprawled out of the floor of his parlor, unconscious. Turns out that his heart was failing and he had an indeterminate amount of time left in the world. It was in that moment that Edward decided to leave Vega.

He had done everything for Claire, and now it was time to do something for Vega. Claire would lead well, she had a lifetime of experience, a senate to consult, and an archangel to advise her. Everything changed when Alex came back into his life. It was gradual at first, he was a simple solder stationed to guard his daughter- he even took a knife for her. It came all at once when Jeep lay dead on the bunker floor, and Michael was declaring Alex the legendary Chosen One.

Even though it turned out that Michael had lied about the nature of angels, Edward still found that he trusted the archangel. He wasn’t entirely sure why, since the lie resulted in a few dead and more wounded. An eerily short time later, a senator named Thomas was holding Edward and David hostage, rambling about needing to meet the Chosen One. Claire made the right decision by sending Alex in to dissolve the situation. Not ten minutes later, Thomas lay dead Edward’s own hand and Alex was still a secret. His confidence in his daughter was only strengthened by that decision. She was ready to lead Vega in his absence.

After Claire found out about the situation with Clementine and agreed to marry William, Claire gave Edward an ultimatum. She was going to rule, and Edward would be stepping down from his position as Lord of the City. It was not the finale Edward thought that he would have, but it would have to do. Not even a week later, he told Becca of his intentions to leave. Of course she told him not too, but leave Edward did anyway. Now alienated by daughter and no idea how long he had left, he commandeered an old jeep and made his way towards the outlaw city of New Delphi.


End file.
